Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic device configured as a wearable device that can be worn around a user's neck and includes a directional speaker so as to effectively transmit sound to the user, and a method for controlling the same.
Discussion of the Related Art
Electronic devices can be categorized as mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals according to whether the electronic devices have mobility. The mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mounted terminals according to whether users can personally carry the terminals.
Functions of a mobile terminal are diversified. For example, the mobile terminal functions include data and audio communication, photographing and videotaping using cameras, audio recording, music file reproduction through a speaker system, and display of images or video on a display unit. Some terminals have electronic game play functions or execute a multimedia player function. Particularly, recent mobile terminals can receive multicast signals that provide visual content such as broadcast, video and television programming.
Such terminal is implemented as a multimedia player having complex functions such as photographing of pictures or video, reproduction of music or video files, gaming, and broadcast reception as the functions thereof are diversified.
To support and enhance the functions of such terminal, improving a structural part and/or a software part of the terminal would be desirable.
Recently, an electronic device has been implemented in the form of a wearable device that a user can wear. Development of wearable devices in various forms is attempted and configurations and/or UIs optimized for wearable devices in various forms are studied.